Akane Hoshimiya
|Romaji = Hoshimiya Akane|Race = Reincarnated devil(former human)|Nicknames = Red Baby Demon(shared with Corson) Baby Lesbo Demon Aki (by Solvenia) Darling/Wife/Honey/etc. (by Akiko) Hoshimiya-chan(By Shiori) Akikun(by Shion) Rin-chan (by Ren) Hong Emo(Lü Bü)|Hair Color = Pale Blond|Eye Color = Orange|Equipment = Rubedo Geist Flare Hrunting and Naegling|Relatives = Kurenai Hoshimiya(Father) Shirayuki Hoshimiya(Mother) Kuroyume Hoshimiya(Older half-sister) Kuroha Hoshimiya(Older half-sister) Akame Hoshimiya(Older sister)|Affiliations = Hoshimiya household Kuoh Academy Solvenia Agares' Peerage(Queen) Agares House|Status = Alive|Ranking = Middle-class Devil Queen}} Akane Hoshimiya(星宮 茜; Hoshimiya Akane) is the main protagonist and the first-person narrator of the upcoming Fanfic High School DxD: Rouge. A first-year student of Kuoh Academy and the youngest daughter of four children, Akane is the current host of the Magnum Opus sacred gear Rubedo Geist Flare and the Queen in Solvenia Agares' Peerage. Appearance Akane is a beautiful, short young girl of pale complexion, long pale blond hair tied into a pony tail and orange eyes behind glasses. She is described has having an petite figure, being exceptionally flat compared to her other sisters and mother and, according to Solvenia and Ren Kushihashi, a "nice, cute butt". She usually wears Kuoh Academy's uniform of magenta skirt, white shirt and black corset-cape. As described by Solvenia and Ren in Volume 7, either because of her new demonic body or otherwise, she has grow exponentially through the fanfic, now being as tall Solvenia and her bust has also grow, though not the degree of Solvenia's and the other girls, 'somewhere between C-cup and D-cup', as according to Shirayuki. Personality Extremely down-to-earth, Akane refuses to believe at first in the existence of the supernatural, later making her believe she might be insane as the series progresses, as well as the level of absurdness in her life. Now being a devil at the service of Solvenia, she somehow maintains a open-minded mentality, ready to face whatever problems and ridiculousness she and her allies might encounter. History Not much is know about her past, except she's the youngest daughter of Kurenai Hoshimiya and his newest wife Shirayuki, full-blood sister of Akame. She had two unnamed childhood friends that apparently vanished from her life after an unnexplained incident. She enrolled in Kuoh academy because it was the closer school from home, and since the first day, she developed a crush on Kamiyama Shiori. Plot Powers & Abilities Enhanced stamina - Upon becoming a reincarnated devil, Akane developed a stronger stamina, which increases as the series progresses. Even without the Fusion-senjutsu with Akiko, she manages to maintain control over her heartbeats and sense of rhythm as she fights with Annalise and Pheyor. Further in the story, after her exhausting training at Mount Issei, Akane became a lot more durable and stronger. Master Swordswoman -''' 'Enhanced strength -' 'Enhanced senses -' '''Queen - '''Being reincarnated with a Queen piece made Akane able to use traits of the Rook, Bishop and Knight pieces. It is unknown if the piece in question was a mutation piece. Orgasm Aim '''Orgasm Aim( ; Ōgazumu Eimu) -'' Also known as '''Erratic Lust', is Akane's first attempt of original magic. An offensive(?) spell casted with little magical control, this technique allows the user pinpoint especific erogenous zones of it's target and use them in order to submit them to the user's will upon touch. * Orgasm Royal Aim -''' Also known as the '''Fog of Erratic Lust, Electro Reactor Electro Reactor( ) -'' Also known as curse of Crimson Lightning, is Akane's first "normal" move. Absolute Terror Zone Absolute Terror Zone( ; Abusoryūtoterāzōn) -'' Also known as ''The Forbidden world of the Four Principal Demons', is not quite an technique, but rather a state of mind in which Akane enters once in total synchronization with her brutal and demonic instincts and the power of Corson and the Rubedo Geist Flare. Originally from Corson himself, Akane awakened this state once facing true terror against Reishou Suzuya. In this state, Akane enters a mindset of total concentration and power against a figure of the other Four Principal Demons, in which she cannot be stopped by something other than it, more or less in a "In the Zone" state of mind. While it might seem like a berserk state, Akane has actually total control over her actions, however, not thinking anything but on her rivals. Equipment Rubedo Geist Flare '''Rubedo Geist Flare( ), also known as the Ghost Flame of the Red Baby Demon, is Akane's high-tier sacred gear. One of the four Magnum Opus Sacred gears, it holds the spirit of the Red Baby Demon Corson, the strongest of the Four demons. The sacred gear takes the form of an pair of demonic-looking, dark-red gauntlets on both of Akane's arms, which have to the ability to generate powerful dark-colored flames, that can't be classified neither holy or demonic, capable of harming devils, angels, and fallen angels, as well as dragons and gods. Hrunting and Naegling The Old Heirloom Hrunting (古い家宝フルンティング; Furui kahō Furuntingu) and Twilight Holy Sword Naegling (夕暮聖剣ネグリング;yūgure seiken Neiguringu), Trivia * Her image and appearance are based on Berserker/Mysterious Heroine X Alter from Fate/Grand Order. * All of her family members are named after a colour or something similar. In her case, Akane's is obviously "Red". Development and Creation Category:High School DxD: Rouge